


Henry/Henrietta

by Sangerin



Category: Stage Door (1937)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-07
Updated: 2003-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One simply couldn't trust the male of the species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henry/Henrietta

One simply couldn't trust the male of the species. Of any species.

Henry the cat - her constant companion, the only male in her life - had given birth to kittens. The ingrate.

Managers - now, they were supposedly male. They also were purported to exist, and no one would trust them with a dime, let alone one's career.

That lumberjack was male. The one Judy had mocked for months and was now about to marry. Males couldn't even be trusted to remain objects of ridicule, and otherwise sensible women went and married them. Fools.

Thankfully, Eve had given up men long ago.  



End file.
